Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure
Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure is the twenty-first episode of the second season. Plot Millie leaves Ulfstead Castle to go to the Blue Mountain Quarry. Meanwhile, at the Quarry, the Skarloey Railway engines are working hard to make up for the losses of Duke and Sir Handel, who are still at Crovan's Gate Works being fixed. The blasting operation is going well, and as the engines gather around the turntable, Millie pulls up with Sir Robert Norramby. Bertram attempts to greet them with a poem, but instead ends up embarrassing himself. When Skarloey asks the objective of their foray to Blue Mountain, Sir Norramby explains that he is looking for King Orry's lost sword. King Orry saved Sodor from a viking invasion long ago. Millie and Sir Norramby leave to continue the search for the sword, and the engines question the authenticity of the mission. The Thin Controller confirms its existence when he tells the engines he has permitted Norramby and Millie to continue as long as they keep out of the way. Unfortunately, this is not the case, as Sir Norramby's horse has somehow made its way into the quarry and is causing confusion and delay, much to Ivo Hugh's dismay. Later, Luke and Rusty are working with Wendy the incline engine. Rusty discovers what a chatterbox Wendy is, and lets Luke do the shunting while he works elsewhere. Luke meets up with Millie and Sir Robert again, and they recruit him to become their "surveyor" in their quest for the sword. The trio leave and arrive back at Wendy's incline. Millie pushes some freight cars up to Wendy's winch. However, she is unfortunately still coupled up to the cars and is pulled up the incline. The cable on the opposite line breaks and the slate trucks run down the line before crashing into Byron. Millie is uncoupled and apologizes to everyone. Peter Sam is taking a slate train as Millie and Luke arrive at some points. Sir Robert Norramby switches the points, but before Luke and Millie can cross, Peter Sam rushes past, pushed by his line of trucks, and falls into a lake. Paxton and Rocky fish Peter Sam out, and he is delivered to Crovan's Gate Works. The engines think they'll never find the sword, but Paul the Mechanic shows up, brandishing the sword. He explains that it was in the lake, and when Peter Sam landed in the lake, the sword drifted into and became embedded in his cab. Sir Robert takes the sword as his own, and everyone agrees that the day was a great adventure. That evening, at the quarry, Skarloey shares his suspicions about Sir Norramby with Rusty. They both believe that something is up, but decide not to tell the other engines just yet. Characters *Paxton *Skarloey *Rheneas *Peter Sam *Ivo Hugh *Freddie *Bertram *Victor *Luke *Rusty *Millie *Thumper *Jack *Byron *Wendy *The Thin Controller *Sir Robert Norramby *Paul the Mechanic *Scott Wallis *Foreman Okamoto *Watson *Humphrey *Rocky (does not speak) *Sir Handel (does not speak; flashback only) *King Orry (does not speak; flashback only) *Gordon (cameo) *Whiff (cameo) *Dennis (cameo) *Mighty Mac (cameo) *Proteus (cameo) *Alfie (cameo) *Max and Monty (cameo) *Patrick (cameo) *Duncan (mentioned) *Duke (mentioned) *Owen (mentioned) Trivia *This episode's promo is titled "Danger at the Incline". *This is the first episode to have a promo released for it prior to the episode's release. *Though this episode did not feature comic-book style transitions, its promo, which featured the scene with Millie and Wendy, did. Gallery Millie and Wendy.jpg|Millie being pulled by Wendy. Luke the Surveyor .jpg|Luke speaking with the Earl. The Blue Mountain Incline.jpg Byron Blocks Rocks.jpg|The trucks crash into Bryon Byron Blade.jpg Byron and Workmen.jpg Byron and Jack.jpg Wendy Close Up.jpg Wendy Winch-House.jpg Wendy Winchhouse.jpg Wendy's Buffer Zone.jpg Rusty with tipper wagons.jpg Rusty at the Incline.jpg Skarloey, Proteus, and Byron.jpg Sir Robert Norramby, Luke, Millie, Freddie, Ivo Hugh, and Bertram.jpg Dynamite Dust.jpg Sir Handel does some damage.jpg|Not again Sir Handel! Seriously? Not again! Sir Handel, seriously?.jpg Millie's grand adventure.jpg Rheneas joins the party. .jpg Jack Luke Rheneas.jpg Ivo Hugh, Freddie, Proteus, Skarloey.jpg Luke and Rusty the Little Diesel.jpg His name is King Orry.jpg Millie, Ivo Hugh, Byron, Freddie, and Luke.jpg Ivo Hugh in Trouble with Humphrey.jpg Skarloey with his driver.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-29 at 6.26.31 PM.png Paul the Mechanic, Norramby, and the Thin Controller.jpg Norramby with King Orry's Blade.jpg Paxton, Victor, Millie, Rocky, Peter Sam, Luke, The Thin Controller, Sir Robert Norramby Crovan's Gate Works.jpg Peter Sam on the hoist.jpg Peter Sam takes a dip.jpg|Peter Sam falls into the water Norramby Mille and Luke!.jpg Sir Robert Norramby, my man!.jpg The Blue Mountain Quarry Foreman Twists and Shouts.jpg Millie goes up the incline while Rusty and Luke look on.jpg Millie and trucks up the mountain!.jpg Incline with Skarloey and Rusty.jpg Wendy with sparks flying!.jpg Humphrey gallops away.jpg Watson, Thin Controller, and Rheneas.jpg Ivo Hugh on the Mountain of Blue.jpg Fearless Freddie next to a guy with a sweet moustache..jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Multi-Part Episodes